A revelation to remember
by Kiyo-Cub
Summary: Set after Buffy beats up Spike in season 6. The gang is celebrating Buffy's birthday in the Bronze where apparently everyone's favourite vampire has been a gladly seen guest!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A revelation to remember  
Author: Zeroow (formerly known as Superstes Diligo)  
Pairing: Spuffy  
Set after Buffy beat the crap out of spike in season 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, even though I wish I did.  
The songs are from a band called Audioslave

* * *

"This is going to be great, Guys! Buffy won't know what hit her!" Dawn was jumping up and down at their table. "Oh! Here she comes!" She waved and saw Buffy smile.

Buffy wrestled her way to the table and greeted the Scooby's.

"Hey guys!"

"Happy Birthday Buffy!" They all exclaimed. Even Tara happily joined.

"Thank you! … Are there any prezzies?" she smiled.

Dawn laughed. "Of course there are!" She handed Buffy her gift.

After the gifts everybody went to the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment you've all been waiting for! He's been here before, he has a crowd, girls faint when he opens his mouth. Here is…. SPIKE!!!"

The Scooby's looked at the stage.

"Spike?" They chorused.

Spike smiled and looked at the people clapping and whistling at him. He winced when he hurt them gasping when they saw his battered face. He saw the Scoobies and his smile wavered a bit. An idea drifted inside his head.

He smirked.

"Good evening everybody. It's been a while… and tonight… I have two special songs, just for _you_…" he said. Looking directly at Buffy. He turned around, spoke to the band and the music started.

His eyes closed and he moved on the beat.

Then his voice filled the air and blue eyes opened and found hazel.

I was on my way to the centre of the sun  
When I lost my wings and I fell into a crowd  
And they carried me to the hole in the ground  
And they buried me  
Where no one could see  
And no one would be around

As he was singing he had been looking into her eyes and she somehow felt sorry and happy all at once… happy that he still felt for her, she could clearly see it, and sorry for what she had done to him and how they had all treated him over the years.

_I am a virus, I live in silence_

_I was my way to a city in the clouds  
When I lost my mind and I had to settle down  
Then I had a dream of an island in the sea  
Where the lepers die  
Where no one survives  
And no one can hear the cries_

He saw the emotions swim in her eyes… "She's getting there…" he thought and smiled at her.

_I am a virus, I live in silence _

And just like the heathens thinking  
On our feet we believe in God  
And with one step, two steps  
Three steps toward the graveyard  
On the high road to remembering  
It seems that we forgot

I am a virus, I live in silence 

He bowed slightly.

"Everybody up for one more!?" A loud, thundering roar of agreement was his answer.

The Scooby's all looked shocked at the blond, they had never known he could sing… and he could… it was beautiful…

"Well… then… My sweet girl will know that this is just for her." He said with a wink. Buffy saw several of the girls in the crowd glare at her as they figured out who Spike's girl was.

Then the music started again.

_Well I been watchin' _

_While you been coughin _

_I've been drinking life _

_While you been nauseous _

_And so I drink to health _

_While you kill yourself _

_And I got just one thing _

_That I can offer _

Her eyes started to tear.

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me _

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me yea_

She knew exactly why he had chosen this song… and she knew he meant every word

_Well I'm not a martyr _

_I'm not a prophet _

_And I won't preach to you _

_But here's a caution _

_You better understand _

_That I won't hold your hand _

_But if it helps you mend _

_Then I won't stop it _

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me _

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me _

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me _

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me yea_

He smiled to her while he was singing, still looking in her eyes and trying to send her the message through his song, he wasn't angry… he was here for her… always.

_Go if you want _

_And I'll see you in the bottom _

_Where you crawl _

_On my skin _

_And put the blame on me _

_So you don't feel a thing _

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me _

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me _

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me _

_Go and save yourself _

_Take it out on me yea_

When the music faded she smiled at him and crooked her finger in invitation, he walked over.

"Enjoyed the show, pet?" He asked a bit shyly.

She just smiled and flew at him, arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I did this to you, I don't know what to do anymore…" she looked in his eyes. "You're not a soulless thing... You're a man. A man worth loving and a man that is loved by at least two."

He looked a bit confused.

"Two?"

Buffy laughed. "Yes, two, me and Dawn."

He blinked.

"You?" His voice broke.

"Yes me…" she said with a smile and then she kissed him, right in front of all the Scooby members.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A revelation to remember  
Author: Zerooow  
Pairing: Spuffy  
Summary: It's Buffy's turn.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, even though I wish I did.

* * *

Xander's eyes widened.  
"Did you guys just see that? she's kissing him! How...What?! How..."

Buffy smiled and stepped back from Spike's embrace, leaving him in an unfocused daze.  
"I owe you something." she whispered, while walking to the stage.

She quickly stepped up on the stage and picked the mike.  
"Now... well.. hey everybody... I'm shure you guys know the guy who was on stage just seconds ago... well..." she smiled broadly "He's my boyfriend!" she squeeled.  
Spike gasped and then just smiled happily, how did this just happen?  
"I've always been pushing him away... trying to tell myself I don't love him,  
trying to stop the pain of my loved one leaving from happening again, while deep down I knew he would never do that to me... he's better than that"  
Spike almost laughed out loud at her reference to the great poof and captain cardboard.  
But as the music started and the Slayer started swinging her hips he could only stand, stare and drool.

_"I hate the world today  
You're so good to me I know  
but I can't change  
Tried to tell you but you looked at me  
like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet_

_Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything,  
all rolled into one_

As she started the chorus she locked eyes with the only male that mattered at that moment.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,I'm a child, I'm a mother,  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream,  
I'm nothing in between,  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,I'm a child, I'm a mother,  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream,  
I'm nothing in between,  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"_

she winked.

_"Just when you think  
You got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool  
You do what you do  
And don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover,I'm a child, I'm a mother,  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream,  
I'm nothing in between,  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

She dropped on her knees and crawled towards the blond vampire.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease,  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you're hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"_

slowly the music faded and she didn't look away from him when she whispered  
"And it's all for you..."

She jumped down and right into his waiting arms.  
"That was easier than I thought"  
she looked up and gazed into his cerulean blue eyes.  
"I love you Wiliam."

* * *

A/N: That was it! no more chapters for this one! Don't forget to review please. 


End file.
